


Stitches

by dciphoenix



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Death Fic, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix It Fic, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dciphoenix/pseuds/dciphoenix
Summary: Alone and wounded, Taylor wants nothing more than to bid farewell to his Wash. In his temporary home he reflects on their time together. It's no fault of his - with her dead and their home destroyed he can't help but remember how great things were.





	1. Chapter 1

The fire was ablaze. The colony would still be broken and Alicia is still dead.

Nathaniel Taylor rested on a make shift seat, a weathered log by the fire spewing cinders now and then. All the while he clutched at the slightly bloodied bandage around his abdomen. Wrapped around his ribs and a stab wound underneath his pectoral. How could Lucas do that do him? Hell, he was a genius alright. But with his gift came insanity.

The end of the log met with a strong gnarly tree. Its leaves blocked the crystal clear view of the twinkling stars, but through the branches, he was able to make out the glow of the full round moon. He sat with his back parallel to the trunk, his legs either side of the fallen log on the ground. Moss and leaves were strewn around where the log was slowly being reclaimed by the ground.

Taylor hugged his leather jacket to himself, closing the lower part of it but still letting it gape a little without touching his wound. He put down a serving of some cooked bug and some edible foliage. He couldn't eat. Couldn't think. He just wanted to sleep but each time he closed his eyes, within the darkness. Taylor saw her.

Her body falling to the ground like a rag doll then covering the pebble and slate floor with her corpse. Her face was turned away from him, thankfully not showing the wound that his now missing and murderous son had inflicted.

What he wouldn't give to push her out the way of harm. To throw her to the floor and beg Lucas to take her place.

He should have handed himself over before anyone else got hurt. Before she got hurt.

But he couldn't.

Somehow in that moment he didn't run and save her, he didn't abandon all rational thought. Throwing caution to the wind and help her.

No, instead he got the Shannon family to safety. A self-appointed but good order. One that earned him trust and thanks from the very people. That very action eventually led his side to victory - severing the link to the future, purging the colony of the Sixers and Phoenix Group and freeing the hostages back at Terra Nova.

It only cost him his health, his Wash... and Lucas.

He felt his head loll back on to the hard bark, he raised his neck to scan the navy blue painted indigo sky and the bright white stars above.

The darkness didn't seem so bad now that she was up there among it.

But it would be better if she wasn't dead in the first place.

Taylor closed his eyes, reminding himself of the recent events with her that strengthened their relationship.

)*TN*(

It was after the attack and solution of dealing with the damn pterosaurs. After spraying their pheromone around a dense area of woodland only minutes after Malcolm and Doc Shannon found the right balance of all their science-y stuff to make it up. God, I was only just back in the damn gate and outta the car before she came up to me and started going over all the wounds she could see. They felt like small fires breaking out and burning all over my skin but I couldn't give her the satisfaction of doing something little for me, she'd fixed me up one too many times. I'd thanked her too many times.

A quick spray with an iso-biotic and I'd be right as rain.

But of course she had other thoughts.

Wash had followed me to the infirmary and snatched up an ice pack before I could say something to the woman. As soon as I'd sat down she had punched the small gel packet in the pouch of crystals that turned into ice. She'd done that in no time at all and pressed it to the biggest cut losing the most blood. "I take it you were up and among them, in the thick of it before they settled in their new home?" She had asked me with a small brush of her thumb against an unhurt part of my skin. But she couldn't have done that. Right? Stoic and cold, right down to the bone. Even though she had always shown a softer side of herself when around me and around me only. Wash touched the ice pack to each wound. Numbing the cuts slightly before wiping the dried blood off with a moist cloth, taking her time with each one. She removed the dark stains the way they had dried then go over each one with the iso-biotic. Most likely making better progress with it than what I would have.

Hell, what was I thinking. I just wanted to get some kip after having to endure a night with flying dinos having it away with each other in the trees.

Most likely not thinking straight and hoping I wouldn't have to sit through Wash's smart-ass and smug expressions as her skilled fingers fixed each tiny cut of mine. "How many times have you done this to me now?" Another brush of the side of her finger and tip of her nail.

"I don't keep a count, sir." A slight smile touched her lips. "All better," She looked me in the eye for the first time after meeting me outside the vehicle. "Try not getting yourself into such a state again." I saw nothing but concern and caution in her dark brown eyes. Perhaps there was something else in there too, something mischievous, something that she wasn't quite letting me see.

)*TN*(

A shake of his shoulder roused him from his newly obvious slumber. Streams of lights broke through the branches where the stars were scattered the night before. The sparkling jewels have gone from the sky, being slowly replaced by the upcoming sun, rippling the horizon a fresh pink.

Taylor looked to the figure who had awoken him. The face of his solider Guzman came into view. A grimace of a reply answered The Commander's tired eyes, casting a questionable gaze about why the younger man had woken him up.

He told him that as dawn's breaking, they should make a move for the colony.

The quicker they get there, the quicker the Shannon family could go back home, the soldiers could take into account the damage left by Mira and those who had lived there momentarily.

And Doc Shannon could fix him up better with the medical supplies at the base... If Mira had left any that is.

But he felt a pang of something. Something deep within himself that for once she wouldn't be the one mending his broken flesh, muttering simple confidences to herself of him as to what or how had gave him the war wound all over his body. Her skilled fingers and a smug smile wouldn't be the things that caught his eye as she fixed him. He wouldn't see them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond the metal door lay her body. Dead, cold and still.

Her eyes would be forever closed to him, her body wouldn't be warm as it has always been. When fixing him up, when lending a caring hand or even when they went out for a drink once in a blue moon.

Alone, together or with the rest of the soldiers. Holed up in Boylan's bar for a drink or two. Never allowing themselves to get drunk in case an emergency broke out with them there or in anticipation of what the next day would bring. They'd harmlessly flirt and tease the other. Bringing up stories of the days on Earth or of past missions they'd come to look back on that were once tenuous near horrific that took place in their new home.

Each night when that happened it would end in them sharing a friendly hug. Casual from any angle with him clapping her on the back with a joke if she was staying later than him about not to get too intoxicated or that he wanted her at Command the next day bright and early as normal regardless of how her head was.

He wanted her.

He wanted her back.

Back fixing him up, the way it should be.

But no, she was lying a few feet away from him. Murdered by the hands of his son and oblivious to the fact she had saved a whole family. Hell, she'd saved the whole colony in his eyes due to her sacrifice.

Taylor couldn't even remember the journey back to the base. All he knew of was how beaten she was the first time his enemies had gotten their hands on her. His Wash, battered and bruised with her burst lip scabbed over where Mira had knocked her out.

She didn't want me to touch her, I could see that much. She didn't want to be touched by anyone. The defiance, strong in her voice as she spoke of her wounds and the stubborn fact she was in the mind frame of mending her own cuts had ruptured over the medical centre. Never, had I heard her raise her voice in such anger – of what though? That she got caught? That she got hurt by the enemy?

Regardless I had followed her. Mocking her once same actions and emotion to the fact they both didn't want the other seeing them in such a bloody mess. Or that we were simply naïve enough to think we could mend their own wounds.

With a look of apology to Doc Shannon, I had taken the necessary kit to fix up the pissed off and hurt Wash.

She looked beaten, not only of the physical sense but that almost she just wanted to crawl home and forget the business with the Sixers. They had won her, knocked her down and hurt her.

I looked her in the eye as she touched a single ice cube to her split lip. I took it from her thin, trembling fingers, taking in her negative expression as I made her sit on the medical bed, intending to fix her up.

I ran the iso-biotic over her lip, the skin rough and chapped as I pulled the lower of the two down ensuring I cover and mend the whole wound. Her lazy gaze and tired body language had every fibre in his body screaming to reach out her, move back the strands of hair matted over her ears and to hold her in his arms until she drifted off to find her needed peaceful sleep. I would watch over her until he was certain she was healthy and well and didn't need him to guard her.

I would always need to guard her.

Her skin was ashen, cold or cooling underhand as he brushed a strand of hair from her cheek. Blood trailed from the gunshot wound at her temple. The wound is hidden by her dark locks and the equally darker blood entry wound.

The air was cold. That which was breathed into the room turned cold as soon as it exited his lips.

The sight of her so still, lifeless said things within his psyche. Why fight? What would I be fighting for?

He sat on the edge of the steel morgue like the bed. Not wanting to look at her but neither wanting to look away in fear her body would breathe life once again and he would miss it, meaning she would be lost to him.

Taylor trailed his fingers over her cheekbone and rested them at her throat. Taking a deep sigh he nodded to himself and her, as she lay before him. Her skin just as pale as it was when he stepped into her place of rest. "I'm gonna miss you, Wash."

He frowned.

Nathaniel pressed his fingertips into her throat. Right into where her main jugular vein would be.

Something... miraculous could be felt underneath. He swore there was a steady rhythm beneath his index and middle fingers. Doc Shannon hadn't checked her over since the team's arrival back on the colony. After a quick welcome back and survey of the damage from high in his command post, he had retired for the night. The place settling within him a sense of comfort, home and solitude. If only she could be sharing the same feelings with him.

He soon after had the soldiers look over all assessed danger, damage and multitudes of destruction the Sixers had left behind in their wake. Before ordering them to rest for the night likewise.

They had found her soon after. In the medical centre. At the time it didn't look even worthy of the name after it had a quick deduction of the medical and science teams. Both agreeing on the fact that Mira had decimated their supplies throughout Terra Nova.

"Doc?!" He said in disbelief. Finding his voice oddly quiet and not full of the fury and attention-grabbing vowels that had many a troupe of soldiers rallying together at arms. Or when morals were low and all people, young and old needed word from the Great Nathaniel Taylor that they were all well and more were coming to populate their new found home.

But no-one would be coming. Any contact with the future was highly unlikely so any more pilgrimages coming through was a definite impossibility.

"You in there, Wash?" Taylor jutted out his chin and waved a hand over her mouth to see if she was breathing. Nothing.

But she could still be hanging in there, right?

She just needed to hold on a little bit longer and they would be able to resuscitate her. He'd love nothing more than to share their rescued home with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Her dark eyes were still closed to him. They were sunken and dark, yet her skin was a vivid contrast to the white hospital gown tied around her torso which billowed out at her arms.

Taylor stood at the foot of the bed, itching to place his hand within hers and mumble encouragement in her ear for her to return to this world.

Life was bleak without her. Absolutely nothing mattered anymore, that was certain. Nothing mattered unless she could walk the perimeter with him, go OTG with him. In fact just to have her breath next to her would please him.

It would disappear the wrinkles on his forehead and mend the bags under his eyes.

The IV in her arm was mending Alicia sure enough. Doc Shannon had taken the liberty of succumbing and doing something about Taylor's wildest thoughts about his closest friend not being dead also finding the certainty that there was blood still flowing within her veins.

He had soon after lifted her in his arms from the morgue's metal slab and taken her straight to the medical room, not caring if he looked like an angst driver lover wanting his woman back. Not caring how loud he was shouting orders at the medical personnel, only wanting, needing his second in command back in perfect health.

The steady beep and whirr of the life signs being displayed above the bio-bed were comforting to his weathered heart. Having to endure so much in so little time and deal with it in record time had beaten it, weathered it further.

He squeezed her fingers together, finally placing his hand in hers. The respirator hissed as it slowly waked Alicia from her deathly slumber. Her rejoining to Terra Nova after so long being unconscious and dead to the world – in the most literal sense - would take time. She would be unaware of everything that had since transpired between himself, Lucas and the Sixers. She would need to brought up to everything that had happened. But all in good time. Wash would be briefed as soon as she was able.

Taylor slipped his hand out from hers, he could see the profile form of Doctor Shannon. The kind doctor and wife to Sheriff Shannon appeared to be tending to a patient with lacerations to his arm. Probably one of the many in the back wash of patients needing to be seen after her; after Mira's infiltration. Many had injuries. Many needed constant medical supervision due to the Sixer's careless behavior with the colony's people.

Doctor Shannon had finished bandaging the man's forearm, her patient had on work clothes that one would expect him to wear in the fields doing harvest work in the colony, readying the crops for the next coming season and such. She looked over at Taylor's grim expression.

Her eyes quickly took in the disguised hurt and concern etched in his features. Unknown to the other medical personnel, but a mother of three children and married to a man with secrets in his heart for just as long – she had learned to pick up on hidden emotions.

Grief lay in his heart like a stone after Alicia's death his son's disappearance and betrayal of all his had known for a life in the wilderness most probably living with Mira and blackmailing everything he can until his own injuries are healed and he can continue in his vehement hatred of his father.

Taylor caught the eye of Doc Shannon, a weary smile graced her lips as she walked over him. Her hands were deep in her pockets, fists bunched in anticipation of whatever the Commander would ask of her.

"Give her time, Commander. She'd been gone for days." She took a breath and moved in closer to her new patient and her only visitor so far. "It'll take a while for her to return to us. Don't give up on her."

"I've spent enough time away from her, Doc." He muttered. All the while he was speaking his eyes never left Alicia's ashen body, not even when the gentle Doctor touched his arm in a simple, naked gesture that she was there. If he needed to talk, if she woke or if anything remotely important happened. Elizabeth then disappeared behind a screen tending to other patients in need of her healing hands.

Taylor was soon left alone to his thoughts many moments after. He furrowed his brow from sleep deprivation but the strong need to be at the deathbed of one of his most closest allies was integral; even though space next to her on the floor looked like a good a place than any to get some rest. But the fact his home was only a stone's throw away from the medical centre had him abandoning his mental needs and perusing those in the physical sense.

His feet led him from her side and to the empty middle of the blank medical centre. Nathaniel's ears picked up the faintest of whispers but dismissed it as a hurting patient in need of more painkillers.

But the sound drifted over to him again, this time more urgent.

He looked over at the area where he left Wash and saw her struggling to sit up, confused and anxious. Her hands immediately flew up to her nose to remove the oxygen supply being pumped into her body. Alicia gagged as she pulled it out, a cough wracked her body as she then, with weak limbs she steadied herself and made to stand. Wiping the saliva from her mouth after retching so violently she found her body plummeting to the floor.

Her legs not yet that strong enough to hold her upright.

But the arms of her Commander caught her. Held her up and placed her on the edge of the medical bed. Alicia squeezed her eyes shut at the poor attempt to find out for herself what had happened since she was rendered seemingly unconscious for days. Her head pounded as the feel of breath in her lungs and the weighty lengths of her legs throbbed into existence.

"You're not ready for all that just yet..." He pushed her further on the bed, his eyes wandered over her bloodshot eyes, drooping eyelids and her remaining cold and white skin. Taylor held onto his second in command after feeling her relax and familiarize with the surroundings she had grown to know and be terribly used to over the years on base.

"In time, Wash." He let go of her completely.

Wash nursed a steaming cup of coffee in her warming hands. The blood and life were slowly running around her body. Though her head hurt, her mind hurt behind her eyelids which made it impossible to think or remember just about anything that needed effort. She saw Taylor pacing behind the white sheet, waiting to pounce on Doc Shannon and tell her the news of Alicia being awake.

"Taylor, stop it. She'll be here in a minute..." Wash grumbled, closing her eyes and leaning back on the headboard.

The Commander peeked behind the veil and looked her over.

"The first thing you say to me after being out of service is an order, Lieutenant?" He shook his head in mock rivalry.

"It wasn't my first thought that came into my mind. I still need to know what I'm doing in here!" She half-shouted and gestured to the medical room and then at Taylor. "Are you okay? Looks like you took a battering." Alicia eyed her friend's wound, her voice wavered as the thought about Taylor needing medical attention threw all another regard from her.

"Mm, I'll be fine. Nothin' a bit of painkiller and target practice won't fix." Taylor fussed with his clothes trying to hide near obvious proof that his son had turned against him and sworn to bring him down. Even if it did mean killing him.

"Anything serious?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Wash. I've been fixed up by Shannon, huh, both of 'em." He chuckled and moved over to her, hoping his close presence would stop her from trying to fix her own wounds or worse; leave the medical centre in search of clues to help her memory return. Which would end up in her hurting herself when tracking down Mira and the Sixers. Resulting in another near-death experience for her. He wouldn't handle it a second time.

"Taylor?" She broke him out of his sorrowful thoughts. "I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how to break it to you."

"Fire away, Wash." He nodded slightly.

Alicia sighed and continued. "The reason why Lucas shot me was to make you think I was dead. To lure you into a false sense of grief, so that you would break and do something rash. He was hoping you would slip up and get yourself caught." She shrugged. "Guess you were too quick for him to think something up."

Getting up, she looked over at him, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and huffing out another sigh in pity of herself for getting into such a bad shape.

Taylor held her back. "No, not until you're checked over." His voice was stern but was riddled with worry. She rolled her eyes at his over-protectiveness but did as he told her.

As if on cue, Elizabeth Shannon stepped into her vision and raised her eyebrows at Alicia being inpatient. The Lieutenant tutted and squirmed back on the medical bed.

"Lieutenant Washington, please, stay seated. I need you to stay in for a night and then you can go back home. But even then I need you to stay off work, the less stress the better."

Taylor nodded. "I'm in complete agreement with the Doc, Wash. You're due to have some vacation."

Alicia looked as if she wanted to batter The Commander with Elizabeth's clipboard. But he turned to her after Doc told her the vast amount of tests she had to do on her and had left. A sympathetic look crossed his features as he made to leave.

"Sorry to tell you this, Wash. But what with the new pilgrims and all, we had to give your home to another family. We all thought you were gone for sure." He grimaced at his jump to the sheerest conclusion.

"Where shall I stay?" She wondered out loud; attempting to hide the annoyance in her voice. She failed.

"Well, you're always welcome to stay in the barracks. But even I wouldn't stay there for any long amount of time... the decoration's obscene." Taylor looked over at her as she snickered at the bemused expression on her face at Commander Taylor trying a stab at humour.

"But you're more than welcome to stay at mine."

She blinked then dumbly nodded at his suggestion. "Thank you, Sir." Alicia stood, or rather sat to attention, her lips formed a full smile and aimed it at him.

Taylor then bid good night to her and left the centre, leaving Alicia alone to her thoughts.

Alicia Washington woke with the ever beautiful Terra Nova sun in her eyes. A thing of beauty, mystery and for her – annoyance. Where ever she lay at night, when in her home or when OTG, sleeping under a canopy of the stars on show and a fire crackling beside her and a mass of army personnel.

Even her bed in the medical center had her facing the West where the sun would rise right in her eyes, leaving an orange glow behind her lids which made her groan groggily from a sedative the night before to ensure she rested and didn't go wandering the streets of Terra Nova in the dead of night.

She sat up, suddenly feeling the ability to make her feet support her body weight. Rather than the day before when the need to stand and run outside like a crazy person; in pestering every poor soul for what had transpired since her apparent demise.

The floor beneath her toes was freezing. It chilled the ball and heal of her feet, making walking over to her clothes more sensory than usual. She padded to the seat with her clothes in hand, pulling on her vest and then her combats. Grabbing her jacket she exited her quarters for the night only to bump into the wall of white with the name of Elizabeth Shannon, her jaded brown eyes only made the now anxious Lieutenant feel the need to bail out of the centre in search of her new home. A place where she would hope to find her belongings and a change of fresh clothing. She shrugged on her jacket and gave a melodramatic frown to Elizabeth.

Doctor Shannon shook her head slightly and rubbed the back of her neck. "I can't keep you here, can I?" She smirked.

"I don't think so..." Alicia shrugged.

Shannon stepped out of her path and resumed with looking after her patients.

The early morning drew out the stall holders selling their unwanted belongings and freshly picked fruit. Stalls were smashed and decorations were burnt, but work and life still continued. She passed many pilgrims smiling at her, some took their children out of her way and apologized on their behalf for staring at her beaten appearance and the eye-catching scar near her temple where the bullet had whizzed past her skull leaving a gash in its wake. It wasn't exactly a gunshot in the brain but it was enough to knock her off her feet and play dead for something short under a week.

Taking the path towards Taylor's home, she took in the bloomed yellow flowers lining the Commander's home. Who put them there? She knocked on the door in a trio before giving him chance to open it to her.

He appeared in a second and slouched in the doorway. "Whatcha doing near my quarters, lieutenant? Tongues will wag." He drawled.

She pouted slightly. "Home sweet home, Sir. What yours is now mine." Wash quirked her head slightly. "Temporarily."

"Come on in." Taylor moved away from the doorway and watched her walk inside. There was a concerning stiffness to her as she moved passed him. But a part of him dismissed that as the newness of walking after being laid up for so long.

"I got your personal effects for your home after it got... "

"Repossessed?" She chuckled and folded herself into the nearest chair. "Could you get them for me, please? I'd like something comfy to put on rather than wearing what could crawl off me at any moment." She faked a smile.

"Sure. You wanna shower too?" He headed for the small store and utility room next to the kitchen.

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble." Wash relaxed into the lounge chair. She would've easily fallen asleep if it wasn't for the Commander's moving shadow painted on the kitchen floor.

Alicia woke with the moonlight stretching over her exposed flesh. She was sprawled on her side, one arm under the pillow. The other pulling the grey sheets around her waist.

She mumbled and rolled onto her back, staring straight above at the filtered ceiling, the huge moon outside illuminated near everything in the room. She quickly noted the comforting bed doing quite blissful things to her back after resting on the medical mediocre rubbish. Alicia got herself out of bed and tucked any loose strands of hair behind her ears as she made her way out of the bedroom to go in search of the house's owner. After waking up in the bed belonging to someone else, many thoughts crossed her mind. At first, confusion as to where the hell she was, secondly fear for what would've gone on when she was out of it. Again.

She took in the sight of Taylor, scrolling through his Plex pad with a look of complete boredom. He huffed and looked over at Washington.

She frowned at his raised eyebrow.

"What the hell happened there?"

"You fell asleep. That's what - you were dead to the world and decided my sofa would be a good place to do it." He threw his hands up in mock dismissal. "What you doing up?"

"Even bad ass Lieutenants need a glass of water..." She bounced back at him.

"Well at least I can get my room back unless you don't want the couch." The Commander shrugged and stepped into the doorway separating the kitchen from the rest of the complex.

"Come on, Commander. We're all adults." She blocked his way and looked him straight in the eye.

"It's just us two here and the creatures outside." Alicia ran her hands down his front, keeping their eyes locked. She moved into his personal space and bunched her hands in hem of the shirt he was wearing. There wasn't even a sliver of air between them, she could feel each and every muscle underneath his clothing without gripping them in her hands and feeling each one flex under her fingertips. Without giving them, each one an extensive examination.

She moved impossibly closer to him, moving her hips into hers. Her lips fell open as she felt another muscle needing attention from her nimble fingers. If feeling your pupils was possible, Washington could have sworn hers had just grown to the size of olives.

"Wash-" He began but was cut off by her dry, chapped lips being forced on his.

Taylor stumbled back in the doorway before embracing her slender body and holding her still so he could respond to her out of the blue advances. His hands went to her ass and kept her from escaping his touch.

Alicia ran her fingernails down his arms, the black t-shirt hid nothing to emphasis his bulging biceps and her need to rip his clothes off him and lead him back into his bedroom.

She hummed at the feel of his lips joined with hers as Alicia broke away and was oddly proud at the sight of a dazed and for the lack of a better word dreamy expression as he rubbed her back, easing any pressure that may have arisen. "Well, that was nice..."

"You feel the same as me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"If you're talking about wanting to go back to bed but not needing' to do any sleeping then, yeah." He gave her ass a slap and headed for the bedroom with her in tow.

For once, the sun wasn't blinding her as Alicia woke and stretched her limbs under the sheets. She rolled over and was stunned at the sight of Taylor drinking a coffee and watching a simulation of a new model of pulse weapon on his Plex.

Sitting up, she put her hand to her head and winced at the pain her new scar was emitting.

"Good morning, Lieutenant. Sleep well?" He gestured at her bed hair.

"Um, yeah." She blinked a few times at her surroundings.

"I've been sleeping all this time?!" Alicia suddenly gaped at Taylor after waking up in his bed for a second time.

"Yeah, why? Someone had a nasty dream?" He snorted at the possibility of the stiff Lieutenant having a nightmare about getting chased by dinosaurs. Or a rabid army of Miras.

"Not nasty per say." Alicia rolled her shoulders back, trying to rid the tension back in her bones as she thought of a way to change the topic.

"I'll get ya a coffee. A nice strong one always lifts the fog for me." He headed to the kitchen.

"Taylor?" She furrowed her brow as she caught his attention. "You want to, I dunno, go out for a drink sometime? At Boylan's? Alone?" She bit her lip. "Just the both of us. No Reynolds or Reilly. Just us?"

The Commander nodded before answering her, picturing them both getting plastered which could end up in him carrying her back to their home. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that." He left her alone to her thoughts once more, so he could brood on his.


	4. Chapter 4

He'd love to go for a drink with her and talk about all that had happened after she was out of action. They'd people watch for hours and drink many shots, beers, hell – pitchers. He wanted to see her as the vibrant, kind and gutsy woman he had grown to love and need over the years.

But not in that way. Never in that way. He saw her as the female version of himself. The yin to his yang. The missing piece of his incomplete puzzle.

Then there's the way he acted when he found out her beaten, bloodied corpse still held a fragment of life. He shouldn't be in love with her, he can't be in love with her.

God, he needed a drink after dealing with all this.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Alicia scoffed at Taylor's grim and calm demeanour as she carelessly strolled in and sat opposite him. There was a definite swing of her hips as she passed him and tightened her low ponytail.

It was odd to see her in her casual clothes, but he'd be fooling himself if he wanted her back in her uniform and battle-weary. She looked insanely beautiful even with her hair still tied up. But for once he could make out the curves of her body, the dark materials of her long sleeved top and jeans clung to her hips and breasts. Even though he'd love nothing more than to leer at her long raven locks skimming the pale freckled skin of her chest. But for know, he'd have to make do.

"Just wondering as to when you'd be joining me." He clasped his hands on the table. "What do you want to drink? I know you're on some strong meds for your head." Taylor finished.

"Fruit juice." She scowled at the fact Elizabeth had told everyone who knows her that the lieutenant is not allowed to drink any alcohol until she'd on less powerful painkillers.

"Whiskey and OJ it is then." Taylor looked over at the bar and beckoned Boylan to come over with the drinks he had previously ordered before her arrival.

The Commander told Alicia everything that had happened since she was left for dead. He confessed the business with his estranged son who seemed to blame himself for his mother's death. And when he seemed to need his father's love; Lucas had turned against him for the last, finale time and tried to savagely murder him. Taylor speculated as to where he believed Mira had run off to after she couldn't return to the future and meet her daughter after so long. The Badlands. That was the only possible place she could've gone to. He only hope she stayed there.

"Taylor, she feels as if she failed. She's like a cornered jungle animal waiting to strike. I should know..." Alicia trailed off.

"Jeez, Alicia. You did nothing wrong. You did the only thing you could've done." He sighed and reached across for her hand. "Don't think that way." Taylor linked their fingers together.

"Someone had a personality transplant since I've been away?" Alicia smiled slightly.

She then separated their interlinked hands.

Without warning she moved from where she sat and hugged his side and settled herself into his chair. Taylor inhaled sharply but pulled her tighter into his arms. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for a moment like this." Lieutenant Washington, comforted by his strong and warm body flush against hers, soon laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Positively lost in the moment.

"Give me an idea?" Taylor whispered.

Washington pulled away from him slightly only to press her lips to his. Their first kiss didn't burn any fire. It didn't even burn her mouth. It only calmed her. Only made her flinch when he bit her lip, pulling a layer of skin off made Alicia pull away from her Commander only because a kiss wasn't near enough from him.

/TN\\\

Only the rain greeted her the next day. No sun, no blinding bright sun in her eyes that made her want to fire her gun at the ball of fire. Alicia curled herself into the covers and the arms of her lover. Their bed smelt of their love-making. Sweat, her perfume and some strains of the generic shampoo she used in the shower after their night together.

He groaned and brushed a lock of hair away from her throat. "How's my girl?" He yawned.

"Good. More than good." She grinned at his once unknown tired expression then cuddled him. His bare skin against hers felt more than good too.

"Should think so." He laughed and grabbed a handful of her hair, running his thick fingers through it. "We can stay here if you want to and I dunno, do some more of last night. Or we could go get an aerial RV and fly it over the Badlands? See what the Sixers are doing." He released her curled hair.

"Mm, both sound good. I want more hot sex with my Commander but I wanna know what Mira and Lucas are up to. If anything... mmm, choices, choices." Wash mused to herself.

"Both? We can do both." He half growled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine like it had the night before...

A couple of hours later, the rain was pouring. Perfect weather to fly a camera disguised as a baby pterodactyl over the Sixer's new camp. Taylor and Alicia, now at the Command centre were taken aback by the pictures the camera were sending back to them.

Not only had the Sixers set up camp, but had seemingly ordered The Phoenix Group to barricade their base with mines, guns and mounted spears able to penetrate hard hide of dinosaurs and the outside of any passing Terra Nova trucks.

Taylor swore under his breath at growing forces of his enemy. They, not only were growing in numbers to one day strike again but were growing in ways to defeat him and claim Terra Nova for their own.

"Sons of bitches." Taylor swore again.

"Sir, they're not your problem. They're not attacking, they haven't kidnapped anyone – apart from our food and meds. We're fine. They're less than fine. We'll make do, we'll get our act together and come at them as soon as we are able." Washington spat. "We'll take what's ours and kill anything or anyone who gets in our way."

"Damn, Alicia." Taylor widened his eyes. "Didn't know you had that in ya."

"Too right, sir. We need to defeat them."

"I know, I know. In time." He nodded and rubbed the top of her spine. "But not you. I gotta keep you safe. Not letting you outta my sight and I'm certainly not letting you loose on them bastards. Not if I can help it."

"But, Nathaniel-"

"No, hell, no." Taylor looked slightly disgusted. "I can't make love to you if you're dead and mangled can I?" He held her chin in his hands.

Washington mimicked his expression.

"Well then. And don't make me order you to stay away from them." Her lover directed at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Washington moved her lips over to a patch of rougher skin. Coarse and weathered by old, unforgotten wars and firefights lifetimes ago which was still imprinted in his mind. It had left behind scars in his mind just hidden as the ones on his body. She kissed the length of a raised scar, not fresh but not ancient, unlike others. It ran for just under two inches under his collarbone, the flesh still raised and tender whenever it accidentally got brushed. Miles OTG with only a standard medical kit; and of course weapons. She hadn't had the necessary equipment to right the damage dealt with him all those many suns ago but she'd tried her best. She hadn't failed him. Kissing his neck, Alicia felt the vibrations from his chest as he cleared his throat and ran a hand through her long hair. "You could use that mouth for somethin' else, you know?" She felt his slight chuckle as he finished, also. Embracing her as she let go of his t-shirt collar and raised herself to kiss him on the mouth.

"You should get some sleep." Alicia grinned against his lips and curled up against his side, exhaling gently as he relaxed with her in his grasp. "Commander of Terra Nova should go back to, you know, Commanding tomorrow?" She ran her hands over his clothed torso.

"I know, I will. But it's hard; not even savage nykos could tear me away from you."

"A nice adaptation of an old earth metaphor, sir." Not even wild horses... She pulled the grey sheets around them as she lay her head over his heart. "And you should get some sleep."

"I know that too," he replied, sighing near silently. "But I don't like falling asleep before you. I watch you, I like to, knowing that you're breathing and alive while you're eyes are closed."

"Nathaniel, I'm not gonna die in my sleep and I actually am not freaked out." Alicia sprawled in their bed carefully as to not disturb his healing wound on his abdomen. "You've always been protective." She sighed.

"Always will." Taylor nodded but it went unseen his gaze travelled over her calm features: the very action close to impossible in the cloud filled dark night air.

The morning after, they and the now rewarded soldiers of Terra Nova united before the Command post. Their muscle and band of rebels whilst the colony were under threat were given a celebratory feast. Now that the food stocks have been replenished: they were praised in their devotion to the colony and the determination they showed in getting it back after losing it. Taylor even had the miners put aside a small amount of raw cut silver for medals. One of which would've been posting humorously handed out to Lieutenant Washington if the Commander, himself hadn't been so persistent with his belief she was still alive. The stall holders had an extra day off as Terra Nova righted its life with finding a way to deal with cold showers and momentary food, medicine and power shortages. But Taylor had pulled every stop in celebrating his loved ones' life. Instead of stalls – tables full of xiph kebabs, fresh fruit, vegetables, newly brewed alcohol and punch bowls full of fruit juice: for the younger pilgrims adorned the tables decorated with lavish pieces. All ready to be 'oohed', 'ahhed' and eaten by the colony's inhabitants.

He soon ended his speech, made of leftover sentences and thanks from the earlier festival combined with reminders of recent events. With a quick thankful, friendly squeeze to Washington at his right, receiving her medal last Taylor then near enough ordered his friends to celebrate their lives continuing after hard times and do not think about saving any for himself. Wash and Taylor's affections would be seen as friendly, harmless – a leader and his Lieutenant ready to forget the past and enjoy the present.

Guz, Reilly, and Reynolds stayed on the walkway near the Command centre, complimenting the other as to their recent achievements. The pair heard their close trusted friends musing as to what foods they would indulge in first.

Washington and Taylor made their way to the open banquet, they sat next to the Shannon family during the duration of the on spur feast. He dropped hints as to the ambush on The Sixers being planned as they each took a turn in speaking whilst cutting open various hard-skinned fruits.

"It's been a week since the Phoenix Group involvement, days since I discharged you from my care. How are you getting on, Lieutenant?" Shannon asked, politely as she divided a fruit between herself and her youngest.

Washington nodded in reply and found herself carving the skin of a prickly yellow and green mottled fruit. "It's hard to see that. Everyone's so happy and I'm good, Doc."

"That's 'cos they trust us." Taylor joined.

"Hmm, well, seems they trust in us enough to know I found a Phoenix container near full of medical supplies." She handed the cut fruit to Zoe who ate it thankfully also careful not to eat too fast with her hands so she'd embarrass herself in front of the Commander.

"All the other stuff was supplied, like blankets and fuel which is always good to have around." Elizabeth smiled at her husband who pulled his arm around her.

"Always." Jim pressed a kiss into her hair.

The very action had Taylor's gut-churning; it was always a welcome sight for pilgrims to show their love for one another. But with his new lover sat right next to him, tucking into fruit after fruit as if she had a bottomless stomach. He only wished he could share their romance for one another so openly as they feasted, celebrated with their allies. Taylor wished he would touch her, run his hand through her hair to steal food from her plate then to kiss her on the lips, tasting the sweet once lost fruit juice traces on her lips and tell her how much he loved her right out in the open.

"Whoops." Maddy Shannon joined the table, closely followed by her brother. "Almost missed all the good stuff." She left out a solo, awkward laugh and seated herself close to her family.

"Yeah, and the reason was that she was doing absolutely nothing with a certain soldier called Mark." Her brother teased, yet sat next to his female sibling.

"Uh!" She tutted and elbowed him in the ribs, earning a groan from him. "Whatever... not important." Maddy grimaced comically and looked across at Taylor and Alicia, apologetic before grabbing a couple fruit.

"Well, I'm just glad to be feasting with some true friends." Taylor gave a slight squeeze to Lieutenant Washington's knee and let his hand linger on her thigh as he received a smile from the family opposite him.

"It's no problem at all, Commander." Elizabeth Shannon lifted her close to full glass of Terra Nova brewed wine and held it up to be chinked with others' as she spoke. "To Commander Taylor." Her grin spread slightly as Taylor nodded, almost flustered at yet more thanks aimed at his very self.

The family and his Lieutenant toasted to his health before the younger Shannons falling about it fits of laughter at Taylor's attempts to brush of the toast by waving his hands and threatening to leave, faux embarrassed if they continue which he then added an 'Aw shucks,' that made Alicia join in with the mass burst of hysteria. "Ah, thanks ladies and gents. But I think it should have been made for Terra Nova in general." He nodded and raised his own drink, a more tasteful serving of fruit punch rather than the alcohol in case something arises which needs his attention.

Washington drank to his own toast after squeezing his wandering hand then pushing it away, concerned that people would see.

"So, Maddy Shannon, where is my soldier?" He smirked and drained his glass.

"Oh, um, on the table with all the others. I mean at the table – they're all sitting together." She smiled, having to deal with her being the one flustered. "Yeah, Josh, your friends, the gang you hang out with they're all sat together." Maddy continued. "Probably serving and drinking that moonshine." Her voice was low as she ended.

"So, what's this ambush being planned, Taylor?" Jim asked taking the spotlight off his children.

"Ah, we're gonna move the balloons closer to their nest – the Sixers. So we can see what they're doing every minute. After we've surveyed them for so long, we'll turn the sonic cannons to their perimeter; just to disrupt their peace and make 'em think we're coming for them. I want more scouts on our fence in case they retaliate. But we'll send a couple of warning shots, as well as destroying their safe haven. Make them know that they're not as safe as they might think they are."

The feast ended just after the sun had reached its peak in the sky, it started heading downward as the feast's goers began heading home. The family with the newborn headed away first to put their baby to bed, with a handful of fruit to continue the celebration in their own company they had gone before thanking the commander. Soon after, more families, pilgrims and soldiers went back to their houses in search of shelter for the coming night. Also, if the likes of Reynolds had 'accidentally' revealed the Commander 's recent plan about Mira. Anyone who had overheard the details about it would surely by barricading their homes just in case.

With a heartfelt goodbye, Taylor had left the Shannons as they were about to retire for the night themselves. Leaving the two Terra Nova operatives to put their plain into action concerning the rearranging of the sensory balloons – capable of detecting changes in weather, heat scoping and of course movement. Leaving the two Terra Nova operatives to put their plain into action concerning the rearranging of the sensory balloons – capable of detecting changes in weather, heat scoping and of course movement. The military personnel of the colony had all gathered in the centre awaiting then watching the positioning of the balloons. Quicker than half an hour, they had all been dismissed for the evening. Taylor insisted they go pick over the leftovers of the feast or go over to Boylans' where the after-party of the celebrations had drifted over to. Alicia had stayed behind.

The sun had seeming quickly set soon after.

Bathing Terra Nova in moon-lit near darkness and silence, now and then broken by the odd screech of a predator beyond the gates and a drunken burst of uproarious laughter emitting from Boylan's bar.

She doesn't hear his approaching footsteps, doesn't hear his questioning if she's alright. Washington has her eyes glued to the floor, her hip leant on one of the pillars holding up the Command post. Taylor had been watching her for some time. Her hand occasionally curled an escaping hair from her ponytail, she touched her comm for information about what the Sixers were doing every half hour.

Commander Taylor had eventually given her back her duties – which she was more than happy to get back seeing too soon as she was able; soon as Taylor felt, sure enough, she wouldn't pass out from exhaustion, pain or lack of rest. It had taken several days for him to let her back in her uniform, camouflage combats, waist and shoulder gun holsters.

His eyes took in her occasional roll of her shoulders, tensing and relaxing of her hands. Then, as if feeling his gaze, Washington coolly smiled and strolled effortlessly over to him. Any previous stiffness in her bones and muscles were no more. She was happy, healthy and determined. "You okay, Sir?" Alicia smiled.

"Great. Full from that feast." he patted his stomach, thankful of the offerings everyone had contributed.

"Me too. It was nice for a bit of comfort and celebrating after all that."

"You okay?" Taylor cocked a grey brow and looked over her.

"Tired. Before you say it, it's not because I'm back at work. I'm normally feeling this kinda tired at the end of a busy week." She touched her fingers to his shoulder and forearm. "I'll be more than glad when the solar powered hot water is back to working again. I'm just in need of rest."

"Sure, we can do that." He smiled and began walking her over to their home. "Sure you won't tell me what you were thinking?" The Commander asked and looked her dead in the eye as he heard her feet stop.

"Sir?" She frowned.

"You were away with the fairies when I came up to you." He shook his head, still smiling at his lover.

"I'm fine, wondering when I could go get some sleep. Was thinking about sneaking out on asking for Mira's SITREP every few minutes."

"Give me a minute." Taylor closed his eyes and nodded. "I've got a way for us both to sneak away – I'll leave Guzman in charge and tell him to come calling instead of calling if the cameras show up something interesting." He turned to leave. "I'll be over in ten."

Washington nodded her response and watched him go before seeking out her home for the foreseeable future. So close to telling him.

When she woke, the conversation them from the night before rose to attention as she blinked away sleep from her eyes. Stretching each of her muscles, Alicia bumped into her lover and homeowner. He grumbled sleepily and moved to get back to sleep. With some words of comfort whispered into his ear and a gentle stroke of his cheek, chin and beard, Taylor relaxed beside her and soundlessly drifted into sleep again. Their relationship was something short of remarkable. She was in love, in bed with the colony's Commander after being shot and left for dead by both the enemy and her friends. He had found her, not given up on her and in the end saved her from being buried alive and getting killed. He was lying next to her, warming their bed and her skin as she stared, blankly at the ceiling of their shared home. Thoughts of their being together, the moment when she opened her eyes in the medical centre, their nights spent together – in all senses of the word and the simple conversations they took part in the day before. That's what she was thinking about when he had so rudely and handsomely interrupted her train of thought before they had ended the day a little earlier than normal.

"You're away with your winged friends again, Wash." He muttered and rubbed a hand over his tired features, shielding the sun partly off them as he lent up to kiss her.

She pulled away as he held her face.

"Wash?"

"I've been meaning to tell you, honest..." Alicia Washington trailed off, biting her lower lip.

Taylor sat up, worry ran through him as he narrowed his eyes over her serious expression.

"I think I'm pregnant, Nathaniel."


End file.
